This invention relates to a switch guard assembly and more particularly to a new and significantly different type of product for enhancing various security arrangements.
In many devices actuation is accomplished by a key switch which is usually mounted against a door jamb or against a cinderblock panel. For instance, key switches can be found in a variety of products, such as burgular alarms systems and garage door openers.
It has been determined that it is relatively easy for an unauthorized person to actuate a key switch. In most cases it is a relatively simply matter to pry the key switch or key switch housing away from the supporting surface, and then the switch can be easily acutated by an unauthorized person.
Accordingly, the present invention has for its objective the provision of a switch guard assembly which strongly resists attempts to gain unauthorized access.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a switch guard assembly that can be relatively simply mounted into place and yet which will afford sufficient resistance to anyone attempting to gain unauthorized access.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a switch guard assembly constituting relatively few parts that can either be easily purchased at low cost or assembled at low cost.
The foregoing as well as other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a switch guard assembly that is comprised of an outer plate and a back plate. The switch guard assembly also involves a housing that is mounted against a panel, such as a cinderblock wall or a door jamb. The panel has inner and outer panel faces. The housing assembly is resistant to unauthorized access to the interior thereof.
The outer plate and back plate are mounted respectively against the inner and outer panel faces. Both the outer plate and the back plate have openings.
A cinderblock or door panel is provided with an opening that will eventually communicate with the openings of the outer and back plates. Pipe means with first and second ends are located in the panel openings with the first pipe end passing through and beyond the opening in the outer plate. The second pipe end passes through and beyond the opening in the back plate.
The first pipe end is firmly secured to the outer plate and the second pipe end is firmly secured to the back plate.
An electrical switch means is located within the housing assembly and is wired through the pipe means and openings in the plate. The switch means is wired to a source of power such that firm securement of the pipe ends to the outer plate and the back plate resists removal of the housing from its position against the outer panel face. Thus, it is very difficult to quietly pry or otherwise quietly separate the cylinder housing from its mounted position against the cinderblock or door.